My Story
by Killer-Gear
Summary: My OC tells you his story from the escape of Fujima High to where he is now.


Chapter 1 – A look back into the past

_This is my story, listen well, this maybe the last of my time that I have left, to those who find these tape's I wish you the best of luck in surviving this hell. Now where to begin? How about I start at the beginning when the world was still normal. My name is Kazu Otonashi, I'm 17 and I go to, well use to go to Fujima Academy. It was about 7 o'clock in the morning when I woke up, as I got out of bed I looked at the calendar _**"Ugh, Monday this is gonna be such a drag"** _I said to myself with displeasure, I really hated Monday's a lot, It was the day were kid's all around the world had to wake up early and get ready for school I just couldn't understand why school could start later in the day anyway returning to the topic at hand, after my cup of instant ramen I brushed my teeth had a shower got dressed and set of to school._

_On my way down the streets I ran into none other than the lovely Miss. Yuri Arima, She was a nice woman the kind that you would want to spend the rest of your life with, I remember she would invite me over for dinner whenever she made too much food, I wasn't certain if she was just being nice or trying to seduce me, either way I welcomed it. _**"Good morning Kazu, did you sleep well?"** _She said with a smile that would make any man drop to their knees and beg her to marry him, _**"Good morning to you too Miss. Arima, and yes I did sleep well thank you for asking me"** _I replied feeling pretty good now that someone as nice as her wanted to know how I was,_ **"Please I'd prefer it if you called me Yuri instead of Miss. Arima, it make's me feel like an old women"** _she finished, after hearing Miss. Arima saying she felt like an old women I was about to burst out laughing, thankfully I was able to turn my laughter into muffled giggles, after all I didn't want to hurt her feelings _**"Okay then Yuri I'll see you later"** _I said to her with still a bit of laughter in my voice I then walked around the corner and towards the school gates , little did I know that "later" would never happen. _

_Finally I reached Fujima Academy. As I walked through the gates and towards the entrance into the building I saw my best friend Takashi Komuro. _**"Hey Takashi wait up!"**___I yelled and within an instant he spun around already knowing who called his name _**"Kazu?, wow you actually came to school and not lie about being sick like last Monday"** _Takashi said with a smirk on his face that clearly stated that he was laughing his ass off, _**"What, I'm offended that you would accuse me of lying"** _I said while acting offended, Takashi just stood there laughing at my little performance,_ **"Come on man I know you would do anything to get out of going to school on a Monday" **_he said after he finally caught his breathe, _**"Ugh, okay you got me but seriously why can't school start on Tuesdays or later in the day?" **_I said hoping that someone would make my wish come true, Takashi just shook his head probably wondering how we became friends in the first place, _**"Come on lets get to the classroom before the bell rings" **_Takashi said, _**"Since when are you so eager to get to class on time?" **_I said wondering what was up with him, it wasn't like him to get to class on time after all that's how we became friends, long story short in junior high we met each other on top of the roof because we both decided to skip math's period we started talking and the next thing you know we were the best of friends._

_About five minutes later we reached the classroom on the 4th floor as we opened the door the first person I saw was Hisashi, he's one of Takashi's friends I didn't talk to him as much I usually did, he's a nice guy and all but lately Takashi was acting a bit strange I asked him if something was wrong all he said was **"everything is fine"** of course I wasn't buying it, but I didn't want to butt in on someone's problem's without being asked for help, so I just did the usual deal I took my seat, brought out my DS and continued my game of Pokémon: Emerald version, it was a bit hard to play a game and not get caught by the teacher that could enter through the door at any given time so I just kept my satchel close to me, the reason I did it was because no one else had the ball's to give it a try, as soon as I heard the door open I quickly stashed my DS away faster than you could blink your eye's, when I looked at the door it turned out to be Rei Miyamoto another one of Takashi's friends, at that time I didn't really know her, probably because I never talked to her._

_You see, I tried to avoid high school girls as much as I humanly could I don't know what it was about them, they just seemed different to me that's all, like how they would go on and on about the latest fashion or the newest gossip and stuff like that, then again that's probably how they saw me, I wasn't exactly known for having a good reputation at school I was mostly know for being lazy and clumsy, like how I accidently blew up the science lab or when I fell asleep during one of the most important exams of the year, but hey that's just the way I am, you can't change me in any way. _

_After I had finally broken out of my trance I looked to the back left of the classroom to see Rei and Hisashi hugging __**"Wow, that's a bit extreme especially in the classroom"**__ I thought to myself, I then turned to my right to talk to Takashi only to see him running out the door and that's when it hit __**"Oh, so this is what has been bothering him"**__ I thought to myself wondering how Rei and Takashi broke up, then again it was none of my business so I just stayed seated and wait for the teacher. Finally after fifteen minutes of waiting our homeroom teacher arrived Mr. Sato, to be honest I kind of liked him a bit more than my other teacher's, you see from time to time he'd crack a joke or two and if there is one thing I like about somebody It's a good sense of humour, he then proceeded with the role call _**"Takashi. Komuro" **_he said while waiting for a reply, _**"Uh, Takashi is here he's just gone to use the bathroom" **_I said hoping that Takashi would come back soon, _**"Mr. Otonashi, nice to see that you came to school this Monday" **_he said with a half smile. _

_Two hour's had past since the role call and Takashi still hadn't showed up yet, __**"Takashi were the hell are you?"**__ I thought to myself, he was probably on the roof or the stairwell that was down the corridor, __**"God this session is so boring, I would rather watch paint dry than do English"**__ I though to myself feeling bored and frustrated, five minutes later just when I was about to fall asleep the door was pulled wide open making a loud bang, I looked to where the noise came from to see Takashi standing in the doorway looking puffed"_**Komuro! You couldn't be happy with just skipping class?" **_said Mr. Sato looking surprised and irritated, Takashi then walked towards Rei and grabbed her by the arm and said _**"Come with me, we've got to get out of here" **_his face looked pale as if he saw a ghost, _**"What are you talking about?" **_She said looking confused, _**"What's this all about, Takashi?"**_ asked Hisashi, wanting to know what had gotten into him, _**"Some of the teachers just got killed by the school gate. No bullshit"**_ he replied, _**"Are you serious?" **_Hisashi asked in a surprised tone, probably hoping this was some sort of bad joke but I knew Takashi well, he wouldn't try and pull a stunt like this, _**"Yeah I'm going around making shit like that up" **_he replied, I knew Takashi was telling the truth I could tell by the look in his eye, he had the kind of look a guy has when he is ready to do anything, _**"Jeez, what's wrong with you? I can never understand what's going on in your head!" **_Rei replied looking frustrated suddenly __***Smack***__ Takashi had slapped her right across the face; I heard somebody from the front row say Whoa! __**"No shit"**__ I said to myself, I had never seen Takashi act like this before, _**"What…"**_ Rei said but was cut off by Takashi,"_**Just****listen to me"**___he said to her, he then turned and faced Hisashi and looked him right in the eye, next thing I knew the three of them ran out. _

_It had been one minute since Takashi, Rei and Hisashi left, I then wondered to myself if I should of went with them, what Takashi said was still rattling in my brain __**"Some of the teacher's just got killed by the school gate"**__, __**"Hmmm… I don't know about these guys's but I'm not sticking around waiting to find out"**__ I said to myself in though, when Mr. Sato turned his head back to the blackboard I took this opportunity to slip out. Thankfully everyone was paying attention to their books, so I was able to sneak out unnoticed, the first thing I did was look out the window and all I saw were people except they were acting different, they walked like they had a limp, they're skin looked pale but that didn't top it off when I saw the blood on they're faces and clothes after seeing the horror all I had to say was this, _**"No. fucking. way"**_ I said to myself, at that moment I could of sworn that my skin turned as pale as there's, it looked like a scene from "Dawn of the dead" the first thing that came into my mind was to find a hiding spot, my first suggestion was the roof but if I went there and I had to run, I would be trapped, just when I was about to give up I looked down at my feet where I saw an air-vent on the wall, _**"Jackpot"**_ I said to myself, I then reached into my satchel and brought out my multi-tool pocketknife, I flipped it open as fast as I could and pulled out the screwdriver function, I then unscrewed the screws and pulled of the vent, then I went in backwards so I could pull the vent back on, I fixed it up with some duct tape I had with me so no one would notice that the vent had been pulled off. As I reversed myself down the shaft just enough so no one could see me, but I could see them, then P.A turned on, __**"**_**This announcement is for all the students, a violent incident has taken place within the school right now. All students must follow their teacher's instructions and evacuate. I repeat a violet incident is taking place inside the school right now. All students must follow their teacher's instructions and…" **_The principle was then cut off from the P.A system; it became silent until you heard him in the background screaming and yelling in pain, _**"Help me! Stop it! HELP! HELP ME! HELP ME! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **_he screamed. At that very moment it seemed as if the whole world had stopped still, but within at least six seconds "It" happened. _

_Everybody started running and screaming in fear some of the students were pushed to the ground or into the wall, one of them even went out the window, as I had watched through the vents grates seeing all the chaos only one thing came to my mind, __**"Ugh, I should of just stayed in bed."**_


End file.
